


Family

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [42]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Announcement, Drabble, F/M, Family, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Jean finally meets Lionel's parents.





	

* * *

Lionel and Jean stood in the living room of his family’s country mansion causing Jean to feel out of place at the grandness of it all.  At hearing the footsteps, she turned to see Lionel’s parents standing in the doorway.  
  
Lionel watched as his father enthusiastically greeted her, while his mother gave a forced smile as Jean spoke about how they met.  At hearing his father’s exclamation of ‘rock on,’ he rolled his eyes as his mother walked over to him.  
  
“Are you sure this is what you want?”  
  
Lionel smiled never taking his eyes off Jean.    
  
“More than anything.” 

 


End file.
